Barney's Kids in Action and Motion
Storytime with Barney is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 3, 2002. Cast: *Barney *Kami *Scott *Whitney *Mario *Beth *Gianna *Angela *Sarah *Nick *Tony *Collen *Shawn *Derek *Min *Tosha *Kathy *Tina *Micheal *Julie *David *Carlos *Jason *Kenneth *Juan *Stella The Storyteller *Mrs. Turner *Booker T. Bookworm Stories #Three Little Pigs #Jump Jump Jump #Johnny Appleseed #Chicken Little #The Cricket and the Mouse #Roly Poly Rice Ball #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #The Queens Contest #Just One More Thing #The Gingerbread Boy #Carrot Tops & Carrot Bottoms #The Ugly Duckling #Three Billy Goats Gruff #The Giants #Tug of War #City Mouse & The Country Mouse #Billy and The Spoon #Pig Tales #The Lion & The Mouse #The Kings Minstrel #The Walnut Tree #The Little Porridge Pot #The Turtle & The Beaver #The Big Cheese #Let's Go Camping #Little Red Riding Hood #The Little Red Hen #The Ant and the Grasshopper #Hansel and Gretel #Jack and the Beanstalk #The Elves and the Shoemaker #Paolo and Louis: The Two Brothers #Feast For 10 #Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet #Harry the Dirty Dog #The Fisherman and his Wife #Camping on a Dark Night #The Lonely Little Number #The Little Boy Couldn't Fall Asleep #Charlie Needs a Cloak #The Little Engine that Could #The Treasure of Coco Island #The Three Butterflies #Rumpelstiltskin #Rapunzel #The Elephant and the Mouse #The Big Red Clock That Lost Its "Tick Tock" #Paul Bunyan #The North Wind and the Sun #The Baby Sister #The Princess and the Frog #The Little Egg Girl #The Goose Who Laid the Golden Eggs #Belling the Cat #The Turnip #Little Bo Peep #Little Boy Blue #I Had a Little Hen #Hickety Pickety #The Dog and his Shadow #The Sleeping Princess #A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe #The Tortoise and the Hare #The Rainforest #Glenda and the Wheelbarrow #Stone Soup #Taking Turns #Be Yourself #Animals are Family #The Noodle Boy #Kitty Caught a Caterpillar #Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band #Dinosour Dream #The Big Green Hairy Monster #The Ant and the Crumb #Good Night Owl #Mama Do You Love Me #Our Silly Book #All Anout Shapes #The Boy and His Three Goats #Ten Nine Eight #Imagination Island #The Family Auilt #Thw Floodleloops #The Lonely Princess #Old King Cole #Three Little Kittens #The Women Who Flew #Dancing with Daddy #Alice in Wonderland #Animals in the Park #The Princess and the Pea #The Sharing Hen #The Girl Who Cried Wolf #The Hust Right At the Restaurant #Pandora's Box #The Princess Without a Song to Sing #Tgw Popcorn Pot #The Princess and the Magic Words #Bedtime Story #Little Red Rockin Hood #Little Star #The Little Star that Fell from the Sky #Cinderella #The Emperor's Contest #The Chase #Once Upon a Moon #The Sword in the Sandbox #The Great-Great Grandfater #The Princess and the Color Purple #Aladdin #The Tailor and the Spider #The Reluctant Dragon #Princess Pumpernickel #The Nightingale #King Midas #The One and Only, One of a Kind Higgledy Piggledy Pear Tree Trivia: *The Barney custome in "BJ Really Cool House". *The Barney voice in "BJ Really Cool House". *Kami wear the same clothes in "BJ Really Cool House". *Sarah wear the same clothes in "BJ Really Cool House". *Beth wear the same clothes in "BJ Really Cool House". *Tony wear the same clothes in "BJ Really Cool House". *Gianna wear the same clothes in "Come Blow Your Horn". *Angela wear the same clothes in "Come Blow Your Horn". *Nick wear the same clothes in "Come Blow Your Horn". *Whitney wear the same clothes in "Numbers Numbers". *Mario wear the same clothes in "Numbers Numbers". *Scott wear the same clothes in "A New Friend". *Collen wear the same clothes in "A New Friend". *Stella wear the same clothes in "It's Tradition", "What a World We Share", and "The Best of Barney". *This marks only appearance of Mrs. Turner. *This marks last appearance of Booker T. Bookworm. *This marks last appearance of Stella the Storyteller. until "The Best of Barney". *This marks last appearance of Shawn, Derek, Tosha, Kathy, Tina, Micheal, Julie, David, Carlos, Jason, Kenneth, and Juan. *The last home video to have David Bernard Wolf a musical director. He would compose the music for some other home videos such as Barney's Adventure Bus, It's Time for Counting, Sing and Dance with Barney, and Round and Round We Go. However, in It's Time for Counting, he is uncredited. *The first home video in which Dean Wendt voices Barney.